Everything Has Changed
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: Atobe completely fell in love with the charm of Seigaku's Kikumaru Eiji. But what will he do if one of his sworn rivals is getting close to his obsession? The King of Hyotei vs. The Rikkaidai Emperor showdown!


Atobe Keigo, the man whose charm and beauty will never die even if he shaves his head off…

Or so they say…

He was the King of their prestigious school for rich kids, Hyoutei Academy. For he is smart, rich and genius in tennis. All the students obeyed and follow him doing anything he likes. Girls and even boys are fond of him and dying to have a date with him or place themselves as Atobe's lover. He's crazily rich and he can have all the things he wanted since he was a child. He's teammates respect him and loyal to him.

But, there is one thing in the world, only this one thing that he highly doubt he can ever lay his hands on. Only his eyes can touch this being that made he, ore-sama, dethroned and step down to his holy throne of arrogance and beaming confidence.

Eiji Kikumaru of Seishun Gakuen. The ultimately and the most adorable being that Atobe ever lay his eyes on. The match between Oshitari and Gakuto vs. Kikumari and Momoshiro made him realize that the boy is highly respectful because he gave up his style of tennis just to support his partner.

There was the time when he take a stroll after the match of Doubles 1. He saw the red head washing his face. He can tell by just observing the slight movement and twitching of the boy, that he is sobbing. The trembling of the latter's shoulder is unimaginably cute, he thought to himself. Atobe wanted to approach Kikumaru but before he can take a step, the familiar muscular figure, stoic expression and the touch of the deep midnight color of hair…

Rikkai Dai Vice-Captain, Sanada Genichirou. It was a total shock for him to see that Sanada is smiling at Kikumaru while they're talking. _'What the hell? Are they acquaintances?'._ Atobe simply slide on the corner near them curious of what are they talking about because this is a real shock.

"Chirou-chan, what are you doing here?" Kikumaru sweetly smiled at the raven head.

"Eiji, don't call me like that in public its embarrassing" Sanada grinned and crossed his arms together.

"Aw come on, don't be shy nya~ ahaha"

Sanada just looked at him sensing that Kikumaru is sad. He can tell by looking at the big ocean colored eyes of the petite acrobat.

"You know you can never lie especially with me."

Kikumaru became silent for a moment "Neh, Chirou-chan, I know this sounds pessimistic but I want to apologize first to you because if we lose to Hyoutei, our promise to be in a match again will never happen."

Sanada sighed "Don't you trust your teammates Eiji?"

"I-I trust them!"

"So, believe in them."

"Why are you crying by the way?"

"Because of Oishi, he's injured... I'm just sad Chirou-chan don't worry"

The red head smiled at his friend, best of best friend that no one in Seigaku knows. It was this one of the Rikkaidai monsters, the Emperor, Sanada Genichorou. He met the guy when he was four years old while playing in the park. He saw Sanada practicing Kendo in the sand area of the playground. Kikumaru found it boring and he dragged Sanada into the ropes and forced the boy to play with him. From then on, they became close friends and Kikumaru's oldest brother is the best friend of Sanada's older brother.

Entering middle school is the start of the falling friendship. Sanada tried his best to convince Kikumaru to come with him in Rikkaidai but Kikumaru's parents is moving into their grandparents house which cause them to be apart. The thing that connected them again is the Tennis Tournament.

This is the reason why Sanada is determined to win and play with Seigaku in the tournament.

"Haha~ Thanks nya… you never change Chirou-chan"

In Sanada's sensitive nose, the smell of Kikumaru's sweat is unbelievably sweet and arousing, making the taller boy half-hard.

"You washed your face but you're still sweaty" Sanada grabbed a light blue towel in his tennis bag and wipe Kikumaru's sweat from his forehead, rosy cheeks to his milky white neck. To him, this cute and adorable cat is the only person he wanted to spoil as much as possible. He last wipe Kikumaru's back neck.

It was irresistible…

Smell of oh-so-sweet scent…

The soft white skin that is waiting to be licked and be bitten is right before his eyes.

'_Wait! Genichirou! Get a hold of yourself!'_

"Chirou… Chirou-chan! Hoi hoi~" the voice of Kikumaru made Sanada came back to his senses.

"Ah, Gomen… By the way, aren't you going to watch the Singles game?"

"Waaah~ you're right… Chirou-chan, want to watch with me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going to decline on that. I need to go back to my teammates. I just came here to see you."

Kikumaru pout which the raven head find it cute and he was so disappointed that he can't be with his cute red head because he has the responsibility on the tennis club and club members.

"Well, jah Chirou-chan! We're going to win and we will defeat your team!"

"Ah… I'm waiting…"

Atobe cannot believe on what he saw, at the same time, how he can be so unlucky? That Sanada have close relationship to his now current object of affection slash obsession. The fucker is making the move to the innocent boy.

"Hmm… This would be the good day to start moving. Ore-sama will be the victor of this war" with the MWAHAHAHA as the imaginary background music, Atobe smirked as if he was walking away in a bomb explosion dramatically in an action movie.

* * *

BAKATOBE :D

am i actually hopping KnB to Prince of Tennis?

meh, i love both :D i just came back from such long hibernation. and i fuckin love sanakikuato... this is my first POT fic... mwahahahaha


End file.
